Lost and Found
by The Awesome Possum
Summary: After the events of “The Gift” Buffy loses one life but gains another. Now she must face a new destiny with no memory of her past in a distant galaxy. Crossover with Stargate Atlantis.
1. First Meetings

**Title:** Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summery:** Post "The Gift" Buffy looses one life but gains another. She finds herself in another galaxy with no memory of her past, but a strange sense of duty that only intensifies when she meets a team of explorers from Earth. Stargate Atlantis xover.

**Author's Note:** My first SGA xover. Please be kind. Reviews appreciated. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

First Meetings

* * *

_The bright light danced around her and she could hear the crackling of the electricity and feel it as it coursed throughout her body. She heard the voices of her family, her friends, and even some of her enemies in the back of her mind, but as the pain became too much to bare, all sound and sight subsided so that all that remained was darkness. _

_And then the visions came..._

But she could never figure out quite what they meant. They were of a woman, the same one that she saw diving off of some kind of platform strait into pool of light. The woman spoke but she could never make out the words. It confused her, but they were just dreams, and she quickly learned to ignore them.

She got up and looked outside. She had gone into her home few hours before, unusually tired and took a nap that lasted a lot longer than she had intended, but there didn't seem to be any crisis going on at the moment. But of course, as soon as the thought entered her mind, she heard someone knock on her door and called for them to enter.

"Shonna," A tall man with long dirty blond hair said as he entered. "There are strangers approaching."

"From where?" She asked. She didn't like the sound of that. But, if they were an obvious threat, he probably would have been a little more panicked than he actually was.

"They came through the Ring." He informed her.

"Are they traders?" She asked.

"None that I have seen."

"Yeah, but you're new." She reminded him. How was he supposed to know the faces of all the past traders, she had just assigned him to the position of watchman six months earlier.

"That is true; in any case I think you should talk to them."

"Of course," She said with a sigh as she exited her small home.

She walked outside into a crisp, cool fall evening. The sun was setting and in the haze of dusk she could make out four figures approaching. They wore bulky clothing, but that was all she could see at the moment. But when they came closer one face in particular looked familiar, though it did take her another moment to place it.

"Teyla!" She called when she realized where she had seen the approaching woman. "Long time no see." She said excitedly. The last time she had seen the Athosian woman was at least a year ago when she came through the Ring looking to trade. She looked at the clothing Teyla and her companions wore and noted that they did not look like the clothing that she had seen her race where before. She found it strange but did not comment.

"Shonna, it has been a while. How are you?" Teyla asked.

"You know, the usual." She said, not really wanting to get into it, she knew that Teyla was just being polite. "So, what brings you to our little village?"

"We are very short of supplies and were wondering if you would be interested in trading with us." She explained.

Shonna figured as much. And she thought about it for a moment. Finally she spoke.

"How am I supposed to trade with you when I don't even know the names of your companions?" Shonna asked, indicating the three men who stood beside Teyla.

"Sorry." A dark haired man apologized. "I'm Major Sheppard, this is Lieutenant Ford, that's Dr. McKay, and you've obviously already met Teyla."

She looked at them for a moment, taking in their strange appearances. "You're not Athosian," she finally said.

"No, we're not." Dr. McKay answered. "We're actually not from around here."

"That much," She said while glancing at their strange clothing, "is obvious."

They did not say anything, but she saw a slight smile appear on the face of the youngest one. He had remained quiet the entire time, she was beginning to suspect that he lacked in personality. But, she was glad to see that she was wrong. She clapped her hands together and continued.

"Well, there isn't much I can do in the way of supplies, at the moment. The nearest agricultural fields are days away." She looked around at the rocky terrain that surrounded them and added. "We can't grow much of anything around here. We can send for more, but it will be about a week."

She didn't know why she was so quick to offer their supplies to these people. She didn't even know most of them, but she had always felt that she was a good judge of character, and she liked them, despite McKay's smug appearance.

"Why do you stay here?" Sheppard asked her, wondering why there would be a village in a place that couldn't grow food.

"What can I say? I like the seclusion." She replied simply, and then continued on the original topic.

"Since it will be a while before your supplies come, you're welcome to stay here until then." She knew that it could be a potentially dangerous situation to let them stay there, but she felt compelled to help. She led them into a larger building that was filled with many long, wooden tables, and not much else.

"This is the dining hall." She informed them. "I can have a few tables moved and put in some beds. You'll be all set." She said to them brightly. It was the only building that had enough room for them all. The houses were all too small to house more than two people, and while she could have split them up, she opted to just have them all stay in there, it would be a little cramped at meal time, but they would make due.

"Thanks again." Sheppard said and watched as she left to go find spare beds. She was odd, he thought, but not in a bad way. He was surprised at how quick she was to help them, even though she didn't know who they were or where they were from. He looked around the one room building that was made out of little more than stacked logs and noted the serious lack of decoration, or color.

"She seems nice." He said to Teyla. "How do you know her, anyway?"

"I came here a couple of years ago looking to trade." She explained.

"So, what's the deal with her anyway?" He asked, curiously.

"She's the village leader." Teyla replied.

"Really? her?" Sheppard asked, raising his eyebrows. "She's so young."

"Do not be mislead, I hear that she is an able warrior, and a strong leader. She has apparently contributed greatly to the stability of the village. Before her, they were very dependant on other towns for almost all of their supplies. And though they can't grow anything around here, they have several farms and other establishments elsewhere."

"So, where are the rest of the village inhabitants?" Shepperd asked as he looked outside the small, but many, windows. He could not see anyone outside, and he wondered if this town wasn't some sort of ghost town.

"They're around somewhere." He heard a voice say from behind. He turned to see Shonna had returned and was carrying a basket of fruit and bread in her arms.

"Here." She said, handing Sheppard the basket, "This is for you. I'm sorry it isn't much, but if we had known that we were going to have guests, we would have prepared something. You'll have a better dinner tomorrow."

"This is fine, thanks." He told her, smiling gratefully.

Behind her stood four young women and one man, they walked over to their leader and asked her something. She nodded her head and they began to rearrange the tables to allow for more room for beds, which were then brought in. The beds weren't exactly comfortable. They were actually consisted merely of wooden benches with thin cushions piled atop of them. But Shepperd didn't complain, grateful that they wouldn't have to be camping out on the cold, hard ground outside.

When the rearranging was done, many of the village's inhabitants came into the dining hall, curious about their new guests. They sat and ate and talked casually with the strangers. Shonna sat in silence, keeping a close eye on the newcomers. She knew that they would not harm her, or her neighbors, but there was something about them, she thought. Not Teyla, just the men, and it frustrated her that she couldn't put her finger on it. It was an uncanny sense of familiarity that washed over her every time she rested her eyes on them. She sighed, and got up, knowing that she would drive herself insane if she let it bug her any further. Maybe she was just naturally uneasy around strangers; perhaps it was simply a side effect of losing your memory. In any case, there didn't seem to be anything she could do about it, and they all seemed nice enough. If they didn't, she wouldn't be helping them.

She left the building and headed towards her own house, only a few yards away. Everything was close there. The buildings were mostly one roomed and they were all built around what was now their dining hall, which also served as a meeting room. The village was small and lacked the things that some of the bigger towns had, but the neighbors were all close nit, and there was a sense of family amongst them all. She entered her own home, still able to hear the chatter from the nearby building. This was going to be an interesting week, she thought as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

So that's it. There's the first chapter. If you're confused, more will be explained in the next one. Also, as you all can probably tell, I am in desperate need of a beta reader, preferably one that knows their SGA stuff because I'm a little bit fuzzy in that area. If you're interested please email me. My email address is . Thanks. 


	2. Another Night, Another Day

**Author's Note: **Okay therethere's somethingI should have probably cleared up in the first chapter:

**Time line**: This doesn't take place in a specific time. I guess maybe a few months after "Rising"

**A/N2: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! I honestly didn't expect to get such great responses. Please keep the feedback coming, I really love hearing what you all think.

Chapter Two

Another Night, Another Day

**----**

_She sat there watching the very same scene that had played before her eyes every night since as far back as she could remember. The woman who had so selflessly thrown herself off of the platform only to plummet to what had to be her death to save the life of another was all very heroic, but Shonna didn't understand what all of this had to do with herself. She had long since learned to go along with it all, however, seeing as how there wasn't much she could do about it. _

_She never knew the woman's face, always too far away to make it out clearly. And the only distinguishing feature she could see was the woman's golden blonde hair and her short stature. Despite her height, the power that radiated from this woman was extraordinary. And yet, Shonna still didn't know why her dreams continued to take her here. _

_And the scenery changed. The woman was now standing alone and clearly confused. Shonna could not see it, but for some reason she could sense it, just as she sensed that confusion transform into irritation._

_And then the woman said something, despite the fact that there was no one else in sight, she continued to speak. Shonna was surprised to find that she could walk closer. To get a better view, to hear what was being said. She took a step, and then another, not bothered by the fact that there was no ground beneath her feet. She continued on until finally she stopped cold. Her eyes widened and her body froze. It was her. The woman she saw was herself. Her hair was lighter, and her clothes foreign, but she knew her own face, and she knew that this woman had it. _

_The woman did not notice her presence at first. She had a strange far away look on her face. And she continued to speak to the unknown presence. _

"_Who are you talking to?" Shonna asked finally when she could no longer take just standing and watching without comprehension. _

_The woman before her (she found it strange to consider her as being her own self) finally seemed to notice her. She had a surprised, yet curious look on her face and she reached her hand out tentatively as if confirm that what she saw was really there. She touched the other her's cheek and quickly recoiled with shock. _

"_Who are you?" The woman demanded, throwing her a suspicious look. _

"_That's the thing." Shonna replied. "I don't know." _

"_And I'm supposed to help you?" The woman asked her sarcastically. _

"_Well, we do look an awful lot alike, maybe you're my future?" She asked. _

"_I doubt that. I was never that… unfashionable." The woman said. _

"_Not my fault." Shonna replied. "There isn't really such a thing as name brand clothing where I'm from." _

"_I'm so sorry." _

"_Don't be. It's where you're headed." Replied another voice. And yet there was still no one else in sight. _

"_Hell?" The woman asked in a nervous voice. _

"_Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Shonna asked in irritation and confusion, but it was no longer anything new. _

"_When the past meets the present, answers can be found." Said the disembodied voice. _

"_That's nice wisdom boy, but that doesn't really help." The woman replied. _

"_Help will be found in unlikely places, and the key to restoration lies within the gateway to your fate."_

"_Restoration?" Shonna asked._

"_All in good time." Was the voice's reply. _

"_Did that make sense to you?" Shonna asked the woman. _

"_Not one bit." She answered. _

"_Just checking." Shonna said. _

"_Okay, cut the crap. Speak clearly or don't speak at all, this isn't getting us anywhere." The woman demanded. _

"_Fine. I'll shut up, but you'll know what I mean sooner or later." He told them huffily. _

_And suddenly she found herself alone. _

And then she awoke.

Once again she found herself unclear on the details of her dreams. But this time it came back to her, or at least, most of it did. And yet they did not clarify anything, and she was left with a sense of disappointment, as always.

When it became clear that she would not be able to go back to sleep, she got up and sighed. After pacing around her small room for a few minutes she finally walked outside into the cold breeze of the night. The sky was black, no moon or star in sight, hidden beneath thick clouds that hovered above.

She walked around her small home and saw the remains of the camp fire. The flames had long since ceased, leaving behind glowing embers that emitted a minimal amount of light so that it was just enough to illuminate the face of another figure sitting besides it. He was looking the other way and she quietly walked over and sat down beside him.

"What're you doing up?" She asked quietly into his ear so that it snapped him out of his reverie.

"You startled me." He said with a glare.

"So I can see." She said, noting the surprised look on his face. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "Ford is it?" She asked.

He nodded.

"You never answered my fist question." She reminded him.

He thought for a moment before replying. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same," was her simple response.

She looked at him intently for a few moments, and the sense of familiarity suddenly came rushing back to her.

"You're different." She said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" He said, clearly puzzled.

"All of you. Well, all except Teyla. You're different from anyone I've ever met, from this planet or any other."

"How so?" He asked.

"I don't know. You guys seem so familiar. I don't know if we've met before, or what."

"I think I'd remember if I'd met you." He replied.

"I know. Then what is it? It's all very frustrating." She told him.

"I'm sorry." He said, and it was clear that he had no clue as to what he should say beyond that.

She smiled a little bit at his discomfort. "Unless you somehow managed to rip my memories from my brain three and a half years ago, it's not your fault."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. Never mind."

"You mean, you actually can't remember anything?" He asked.

"Nothing past this one, insignificant day over three years ago."

"I can't imagine." He said.

"Well, I've learned to live with it. It's just, I still have this hope that maybe someday I'll remember again." She said.

"Well, you seem to have made a good life for yourself despite the memory loss." He said.

"Yeah, I know. But this still feels so strange. I mean, I can't know for sure, but I just get the feeling that my life was no where near this before."

"Do you know what happened? How you got this way?"

"I don't know. I just remember waking up one day to find some old man staring down at me in surprise. Nice old guy, claimed I fell through a 'tear in the sky', I don't know what he was smoking, but other than that he was okay. Named me too."

"So Shonna isn't your real name?"

"Nope. Can't even remember that."

"It's pretty, do you know what it means?" He asked.

"No clue. It's really common. Seems like you can't go anywhere without hearing it these days, least not on this planet."

"So you've been to other planets?" He asked, "Through the gate?"

"No, not me personally, but I've met with traders from different worlds. Personally, the whole going-to-other-planets-in-only-a-few-seconds thing kinda gives me the wiggins."

He laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"Sorry, but for a moment there you were starting to sound like the people from where I'm from."

"Maybe I am from where you're from."

He shook his head. "I highly doubt that."

"In any case, I'll probably never know. But hey, it could be worse. At least I found a place that has taken me in."

"I have to ask." He said, suddenly reminded of a question he had earlier but never voiced.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so quick to help us, without even hearing what we have to offer in return?" He asked her.

"Because right now we don't really need anything, as you guys so clearly do, but we might need something in the future. We're just looking for friends."

"Sounds fair." He said.

"I thought so."

And they continued to talk about different things throughout the night, unaware of the time that was passing. Shonna listened intently to Ford as he told the story of how he had come to Atlantis. And she in turn told stories of different events and mishaps that had occurred in the past few years. And as they sat there and got to know each other, Ford couldn't help but become captivated by the woman before him. The manner in which she conducted herself and the confidence she exuded despite her losses intrigued him.

----

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Sheppard asked as they made their way through the brush.

Shonna rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."

"It's just, none of this looks familiar." He said.

"How can you tell?" McKay asked. "Everything looks the same to me."

"I told you, it's a short cut." Shonna said to them, but both men continued to look skeptical.

"I wouldn't exactly call this a short cut if it takes longer than the original route." McKay replied.

"Only because you slowed us down." She shot back.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have had to if someone had informed me to pack a lunch."

"Excuse me, I didn't realize this would be an all day excursion." Sheppard said.

Shonna leaned over to Ford and Teyla and asked quietly, "What crawled up his ass?"

Teyla looked like she was trying to hold back a smile while Ford let out a small laugh before sobering up at Sheppard's disapproving glance.

"I heard that." Sheppard said.

"I meant for you to." Shonna replied.

"I just want to know how much longer." He said.

"That anxious to get back, are we?" She asked him.

"Didn't realize you were in such a hurry to see Dr. Weir." Ford said with a smirk.

Sheppard shot him a look that wiped the smug look right off Lt. Ford's face.

"Someone's touchy today." Shonna observed.

"Okay, will everyone just stop the bickering?" McKay asked in annoyance.

"Ah, I was having fun." Shonna pouted. "Besides, you're one to talk."

"Ah yes, here we are." Teyla said as they approached the large round object.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few hours." Sheppard said to his team. "Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them." Shonna told him.

"Oh yeah, that's reassuring." Sheppard said.

And with that he dialed the gate and watched as an event horizon was formed. And they watched as he stepped through.

Shonna looked at it for a moment. She had a weird feeling. It was as if she was anxious but for what reason she did not know. She had felt it earlier, but it was faint. The feeling seemed only to intensify as she neared the gate. As if someone unseen was trying to tell her that she needed to go through. But she pushed it to the back of her mind as she turned to the three remaining foreigners.

"So, what do you guys wanna do for the next few hours?"

----

Another Author's Note:

Okay, I know this chapter, as well as the first one, seem kinda slow. But I promise that the pace will pick up soon. Please bear with me! Things will get more interesting and I am actually going somewhere with it. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'll try to be faster in the future. And hey, don't forget to review! Thanks.


	3. Exile

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for all the feedback. Your words of encouragement mean the world to me! Oh, and Quezacolt, thanks for the Scooby snacks! I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update, the last few weeks have been kind of hectic, but now things are a little calmer and I finally found the time to write. So, I really hope you all like it. And, remember, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks.

Chapter Three

Exile

----

It had been four days since their guests had first arrived in the village and her dreams were becoming more and more intense. Just the night before she had awoken sweating and in a panic over something she promptly forgot. She expected this night to be no different, or perhaps this time she would find herself screaming. In her dreams she was always listening to the same person, some disembodied voice that seemed to hover over her like a bloodthirsty mosquito. Unfortunately, unlike a mosquito, there was nothing to squash and therefore she was forced to listen to its constant rambling concerning events that she was certain had nothing to do with herself.

There was one thing, however, that the voice mentioned that caught her attention. It had said on more than one occasion that she would need to be "prepared." When she inquired just what it was she needed to be prepared for it did not answer her directly. Instead it simply informed her that she should not get used to being so "comfortable" A comment to which she responded, with no lack of sarcasm, that she was "as comfy as can be" and that losing one's memory was "a down right picnic." The voice merely laughed and continued its lecture.

So, naturally Shonna was just a little bit peeved towards this person, assuming that it was a person behind the voice, and was in no mood to continue conversing with it. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be concerned and continued as usual. That was when it mentioned once more her ultimate need to be "prepared." This time, however, it elaborated.

"_You see," it said "At the present time you have people in your life that you trust, people who have been there from the beginning, but they are not your future, and they will hurt you. They will hurt you because they have to. They will know what you are, something even you know not of, and they won't be as accepting as the people in your last life." _

_There were so many things in that statement that confused her she had no idea where to begin her questioning. _

"_Beginning? Future? Hurt? What I am? Last life?" She stammered with a perplexed expression. "I don't understand." _

_She heard a sigh and with it her face became still more puzzled as she was unaware that disembodied voices sighed. _

"_Beginning: as in the moment your new life began." It explained as if to a child. "Future: as in the moments to come," it continued. "What you are: as in your unique calling, the details to which you will know when the time is right. Last life: as in the life you lived before this one. Hurt: as in what I will do to you if you don't stop interrupting me." _

_She closed her mouth and glared, dimly noting how difficult it was to glare at something she could not see. She still didn't understand completely what he was talking about, but she went with it none the less. _

"_The time for you to begin to journey the path in which you were destined to travel is almost upon you. You must be prepared." _

"_Yeah, you mentioned that." She replied._

"_And they must know, even before you." _

"_Who're 'they' and what must they know?" She asked._

"'_They' are the people you have called your companions for three and half years, from the time you began anew. What they must know is who you are and they will not like it. I am warning you that this is a necessary step in order to get you onto your chosen path." _

"_Great. Um, how exactly will this help me get on my 'chosen path?' What exactly will it do?" _

"_I cannot tell you. You will know. When there is only one option, you will know." _

"_Yeah, that's not at all vague." _

"_Your destiny is catching up with you. This very dream is setting into motion something that was predetermined long ago, and all you can do is make sarcastic comments, that's really mature." _

"'_Cause that's what I'm known for, my maturity." She shot back._

"_You're going to need more than sarcasm to pull this off, slayer." He paused and then said pointedly. "Or else there is going to be blood on your stake, Summers." _

And with this utterly incomprehensible statement she awoke. Not screaming, not sweating, but with a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

----

Four hours later she heard the sounds of people awakening and noted the sky start to change as the sun rose above the distant mountains. She had sat in bed that entire time, trying desperately to calm herself down. She saw outside something odd. A few of the villagers were looking wearily through her window. When they saw her looking at them they quickly looked away. But soon some of the more daring men of the village gave her dirty looks and pointed while talking with their companions. But before she had the chance to be concerned with their strange behavior she watched as Major Sheppard ask one of the villagers what was going on.

She couldn't hear the reply except for one word. "Evil."

She could take it no more. She gathered her courage and walked outside to find out just what was happening. As soon as she stepped out her door the entirety of her village was outside of it, all with varying degrees of anger and fear on their faces. The only people who did not have either look were the four foreigners who stood slightly outside the mass, each with and identical look of bewilderment about them.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously, determined not to let on her anxiety.

"She's evil." On person, who was standing towards the back of the crowd, shouted angrily.

"She does not belong here!" said another.

"What? Why? What are you talking about?" Shonna asked, now completely lost. What could have happen in the course of a night that would completely change an entire village like this?

"Take her and the others to the Ring!" said one particularly large and brawny man.

"What? This doesn't make sense!" She said.

"We have been shown." That same man replied, she could not remember his name. She knew that it was something she got wrong every time she had talked to him in the past. She never even bothered to try and learn it, if truth be told. She searched for it now however, but didn't come up with much. It started with an 'N', that she was certain. Or was it an 'A'? She didn't have time to ponder this, however, as there were more important issues at hand. For instance, what they could have been shown that would turn them all against her, and how exactly had they been shown such a thing?

"Shown what?" She voiced her questions, "How?"

"Our dreams have informed us, all of us, what you truly are. You are welcome here no longer!"

Her face grew pale.

"Take them!" The man ordered.

She watched as the four foreigners were grabbed and shoved to the ground. It had taken five exceptionally muscular men, who had taken advantage of their shocked states, but soon all of them were standing once more, their hands held securely behind their backs. All weapons they had previously carried were now in the hands of the brutes and were being pointed directly at them.

The man whose name she never could remember (she decided to label him 'Brute number 1'), turned his attention back to her, as well as his weapon.

"Come out. Now!" He demanded.

She grabbed a small item off of a small table near the door and tucked it away. She then walked outside slowly, complying without full knowledge of what she was doing. She looked directly into the eyes of her new enemy.

"I always thought there was something wrong with you." He said in a low, chilling voice.

"Really?" she asked. "That's not the impression I got when I had to repeatedly turn you down." She said, remembering the many passes the large man in front of her had made at her in the past.

He slapped her across the face, but she continued to speak.

"Always were a little upset, weren't you? Too bad I can't even remember your name." She said.

She braced herself for another blow but when it didn't come she looked up to see Sheppard, Ford, Teyla, and McKay being herded in the direction of the Ring. She was then prompted with one of the large man's newly acquired weapons to follow the four.

----

After several hours, they halted. Before them stood the Great Ring from which the strangers had come. She tried to remember what they had called it. Ah, right, the Stargate. She thought about its uses and concluded that that was a more appropriate name, but that moment wasn't the best time to let her mind wander any further.

"Dial your home world or we will have no choice but to choose a world for you. Be assured, it will not be pleasant." She heard 'Brute number 1' say in a rasping voice to Major Sheppard.

Sheppard did so grudgingly and stepped back as a worm hole was established. They were being prodded towards the event horizon when suddenly Lt. Ford turned back and looked at Shonna.

"What will happen to her?" He asked the captors.

'Brute number 1', who had somehow appointed himself the leader of the captors, and probably the village, looked at her for a moment with a wicked grin on his face before turning back to the inquiring man.

"She will go to one of the more 'unpleasant' worlds I spoke of."

She closed her eyes in defeat. There would be no way of surviving this, she thought. She knew what those worlds entailed. She had heard numerous tales of planets whose atmosphere was unlivable by people such as them. This wasn't something she could walk away from, not that she had something to walk back too. Her home was gone, taken from her and she had no options left.

"Wait!" She heard Sheppard say.

She looked up and saw him holding up his hand, in indication for them not to shoot and to let him speak. A slight hope was sparked from within her. Perhaps there was an option. Perhaps there was an alternative.

"Speak" Commanded the smallest of the Brutes, 'Brute number 5.'

"Let her come with us." He said. He hadn't understood why suddenly an entire village would turn against what was the closest thing they had to a leader. But, he wanted to find out. And, she had shown no indication of deserving this kind of banishment. He hadn't known her long, that was true, but from what Teyla had told him, and from the little that he had witnessed first hand, he was willing to take the risk of taking her back with them.

The Brutes looked at each other before one finally spoke.

"What does it matter where she goes? As long as her evil no longer plagues us, I say we let them have her." He voiced his opinion cautiously, not wanting to upset 'Brute number 1'.

The leader nodded. "Very well," He grunted.

She felt herself being led, along with the others, to the Ring, the Stargate, she corrected. She watched as the four of them stepped through and now all weapons were pointed at her. She looked around the place she had for years called home. The only home she could remember. She had helped rebuild a shattered community and turned it into a close knit, peaceful society that worked together like a well oiled machine. 'There's gratitude for you', she thought bitterly as she turned around and stepped through the shimmering material. She sighed. Going with these strangers, this was her only option, what else could she do?


	4. The One Called Buffy

Chapter Four

The One Called Buffy

Dr. Elizabeth Weir stood in the embarkation room, staring at the shimmering blue wormhole expectantly. When she watched Ford, McKay and Teyla enter unharmed she breathed a small sigh of relief. Next came Sheppard, and he too looked to be alright. What she hadn't been expecting was for a fifth person to step through the gate. She raised a questioning eyebrow at the Major as the small figured girl looked around curiously at her surroundings.

"Well, you see," Sheppard started, "there was a little bit of a problem."

Elizabeth sighed in exasperation. "Why am I not surprised?"

Sheppard just gave her an innocent look, and she looked once more at the girl. She had long hair that reached half way down her back, and bright green eyes that were focused on nothing in particular as she tried to take everything in. Elizabeth couldn't help but wondering what the hell was going on, but she thought it best they move somewhere they could all talk before she started her barrage of questions.

"Why don't we head over to the debriefing room, you can explain everything to me there." She said to the team.

Once in the room she closed the door and gestured for them to sit down. She turned to the girl who had remained quiet this entire time. "I'm, Elizabeth Weir." She introduced herself. The girl looked at her blankly.

"Can she talk?" Elizabeth mouthed to Sheppard when the girl looked away.

"I think she's in shock right now." He replied.

"What happened!?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Well, everything was going fine, up until this morning." He began. "And then things got ugly. I myself am not completely sure what happened, exactly. But when I woke up this morning I noticed a group of people starting to gather around Shonna's home. When I asked one of them what was going on they told me that she was 'evil'." 

Elizabeth looked at the girl, who had seemed to come to life a little bit more at the telling of the story and she could see anger burning in the girl's eyes. She noted that, aside from the fierce look on her face, she seemed pretty harmless. But, she knew that looks could be deceiving. So, why would they bring her back here? Instead of asking more questions, Elizabeth allowed John to continue with his explanation.

"The thing is," he continued, "they claimed to know this because of some dream! And them they took our weapons and led us, along with her, to the gate. They said they were going to send her to some uninhabitable planet, so I suggested that she come with us."

"And they let her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, I guess they didn't really care where she went, as long as it wasn't there." He explained.

Elizabeth turned to the girl. "Are your people especially superstitious?" She asked, wondering why an entire village would turn on what was, essentially, their leader on account of one dream.

"No." She said, her voice icy. "I guess they used to be, a long time ago. But they abandoned those beliefs a long time ago."

"So, why would they do this?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know!" She snapped. Elizabeth could hear the frustration in her voice. "For the past couple of years these people were all that I had. I liked most of them, some not so much. But I never thought that any of them would do this, they hadn't shown any signs of distrust towards me until this morning."

"Alright, well, I don't see why you couldn't stay here." Elizabeth said, deciding that she obviously couldn't send her back to her own planet, and she wasn't about to maroon the girl on some other one. "I'll have Lt. Ford show you around and help you get settled in. The rest of you are dismissed as well." When they got up to leave, she spoke again.

"Except for you, Major." She said.

He paused and then walked back to the table where she was standing. Elizabeth waited for everyone to clear the room before she spoke again.

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" She asked him.

"From what I've seen, she seems harmless, and I wasn't about to let them kill her just because of some dream they had."

"I know." She said. "But I'm keeping an eye on her none the less."

"Understandable." He said.

---

Lt. Aiden Ford sat down beside Shonna on her bed in her newly picked out quarters. She hadn't said much to him, he could tell that she was still trying to comprehend what was going on. Her world had shifted in such a short amount of time. This was a girl who didn't know anything else besides what she had lived with for the past couple of years. But now, she was alone, on a strange planet, the only people she knew were four explorers that she had only just met days before.

He felt bad for her, but didn't know what to say. He watched as she started to stare off into space, he supposed she was assessing her situation and trying to figure out what she should do next. It couldn't be an easy thing to go through.

"Shonna?" He asked finally, after moments of completely stillness.

"That's not my name." She said quietly, clenching her jaw.

"I'm sorry?"

"That's not my name." She repeated, a little louder and more clearly. "It's the name that they gave me." She said in a hurt tone.

"Okay," He said, a little unsure, "Then what do you want us to call you?"

She closed her eyes, as if in an attempt to retrieve her real name out of nowhere. "I-I don't know." She said finally.

As she said that Rodney walked through the door. "There you are." He said, looking at them both.

"Did you need something?" Ford asked him.

"No, I was just wondering where you guys went." He said.

"That bored, are you?"

"Unfortunately," He said with a serious look on his face, "yes."

"Then pull up a bed," Ford instructed, "Shonna has just decided she doesn't want to be called that anymore."

Shonna looked at him and saw he had a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Then what do you want to be called?" He asked her.

She opened her mouth to answer but no words came out as suddenly she was flooded with a string of images flashing through her mind like lightning bolts. They went by so quickly she could hardly comprehend what she was seeing. Some were easier to decipher than others however as she saw birth certificate, but the image was gone before she could read the name. Then she saw a frosted cake with five colorful candles and a name written in bright frosting displayed on it. She could make out B before the fuzzy image left her. Then there was a book, a thin, hardbound book with the words 'Hemery High School' displayed on the front. The image changed, the book was opened. Numerous short messages filled its pages, many of them beginning with the word 'Buffy,' a name, she thought. The image was gone. A door flashed in from of her. Another flash and it was opened. She saw a bed, she saw a window, but then she saw another book. It was smaller this time. Another flash and it too was opened. The word 'Diary' was written a curly golden font on the front page. Below it was a line, and written on it was the same name that she had seen before. Another flash and she was in a cemetery. It was so familiar, and yet not. And then she was standing, still in the same cemetery, before a tombstone. She felt her self shiver as she read the words that were written on it.

And then she returned to reality. And the first thing that came out of her mouth was "Buffy."

"Excuse me?" McKay asked, a confused look on his face.

"That's my name." She explained.

"That's what you want to be called?" McKay asked in surprise. "Oh come on, I'm sure you could think of something better."

"No." She said, her voice firm, "That's my name."

And for the first time that day they saw a small smile appear on her face. She looked a little surprised herself, but there was a little bit of relief as well.

"I remember." She said, as much to herself as the both of them. "I don't know how. It just came to me."

She thought for a minute about what she had just seen. So many fractured moments, so many things she couldn't understand, so many things about it that she was unsure of, but there was one thing that she knew for certain, her own name. And for the first time in a very long time, she had hope that she would be able to find out the rest.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter and for how long it's taking me to update, but I'm working on the next chapter right now and I'm hoping to have it up in a couple of weeks, of course, reviews will help to hurry me up ;)


	5. Showdown

Chapter Five

Showdown

----

"You remember your name?" Elizabeth asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah." Buffy said, a little bit annoyed. Why was everyone so disbelieving? Sure, she hadn't been able to remember a thing about who she was for over two years, but the point was, she was beginning to now.

"Why now?" Weir asked, her face pensive.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"What I mean is, you wake up one day in a strange place and you can't remember anything, like who you are or where you are, and you stay like that for what, two and a half years? Then, suddenly, you know who you are within the first hour of being here? I don't think it's a coincidence."

"First of all, I don't know who I am… yet. All I know is my name." She explained. "Secondly, maybe it has something to do with the Stargate. It was my first time through after all."

They all gave her skeptical looks to which she replied defensively, "What? It's a suggestion."

"The Stargate can't just give you your memory back." McKay told her "That's not how it works. Though, I do have to agree with Elizabeth, I don't think this is a coincidence."

"Well, neither do I, but if it's not the Stargate, then what is it?" Buffy asked.

They sat there, trying to come up with an idea as to why she had suddenly remembered her name, but when they could think of nothing they turned expectantly to McKay.

"Don't look at me," He said. "Do I look like a medical doctor?"

"Maybe she should go see Dr. Beckett." Ford suggested suddenly.

"Yeah, I was going to have her do that later on, but I think now is a good time." Weir replied.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"He's a medical doctor; maybe he'll have some answers for you."

"Show me the way."

----

"While this is very unusual, I really don't know what could have triggered the sudden recollection. Explain to me again, how did it happen?" Dr. Beckett asked his irritated new patient.

"I told you," A slightly exasperated Buffy said, "It just came to me, in flashes."

"And you're sure that this is your name that came to you?"

"Yes." She emphasized. "I can just… tell."

"And you can't remember anything else?"

"No."

"This is definitely strange," He said contemplatively "I've never seen anything like it. Your memories have lain dormant for so long only to resurface now, why?"

"That's the million dollar question. And the only thing that's resurfaced is my name."

"Well, I'm going to have to take more tests. I need to examine this further." He told her.

"Great," She said sarcastically, "How long do I have to be here for?"

"That eager to get away from me, are you?" He asked in mock hurt.

"It's not you, this place just gives me the creeps." She explained.

"Well, I'll try to make it quick." He told her.

----

Three hours later, and still nothing conclusive, Buffy walked out of the infirmary with a frown on her face. She looked outside to see that the sun had set, and unfamiliar stars were appearing in the darkening sky. Unfortunately, the hall in which she was standing was abandoned and she was completely turned around. She wandered aimlessly around corners, wondering how this part of the city could be so deserted when she had seen so many people bustling throughout it just hours before.

She turned another corner only to find that there was a man hurrying through the hallway at full speed towards her, and he didn't even seem to notice that she was there until it was too late. He looked up with irritation only feet away, both moving to the same side in an attempt to avoid a collision. No such luck. Papers went flying to the floor as the man's arms flailed. Buffy gave him an apologetic look, but the man didn't seem to notice as he scrambled to pick up the mess off of the floor.

He got up, papers securely in hand and looked at her once more.

"Are you the new girl?" He asked her suddenly.

She looked confused for a moment, but then answered. "Uh, yeah, that'd be me."

He looked her over and she felt suddenly very uncomfortable under all the scrutiny of everyone she'd met within the past 24 hours.

"You look familiar." The man stated.

He didn't even give her a chance to respond beforehe started talking again.

"Guess you just have one of those faces..." He trailed off as he began to leave, turning the corner before Buffy could ask for directions back to her quarters.

"What cha doing?" She heard someone behind her ask.

She turned to see Major Sheppard looking at her and sighed in relief at seeing a familiar face. "There you are!" She said, "I've been looking all over for you."

"For me, huh?" He asked, a hint of mock arrogance in his teasing tone.

"Any of you," She corrected, rolling her eyes. "I seem to have gotten myself lost."

"So I can see." He said. "Anyway, Dr. Weir wanted to talk to you, she asked me to come and find you."

"You couldn't have come any sooner?" She asked, "You could have saved me from the wrath of Dr. Beckett."

"That bad?"

"Not at first. But he kept getting more and more irritated as the minutes ticked by." She explained while they began to walk down the hallway and into another.

"What did you do to make him so aggravated?" Sheppard asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I may have 'accidentally' knocked a few things over." She said, feigning innocence

"And this wouldn't, by any chance, have been an attempt to divert his attention so you could make a break for it, now would it?"

She laughed a little bit at this. "Me? Never!"

"Ah, I thought so. Well, seeing as how you were in there for hours, I'm thinking that didn't go as planned."

"He strategically placed one of those machine thingies in my path in anticipation of an escape attempt when I wasn't looking! Sly bastard." She said, and then realized where they were. "Hey look, people."

They had arrived in the control room

"Buffy, how did it go? Any ideas as to what's going on with you?" Elizabeth asked, looking up from her computer.

"No." Buffy said regretfully, "Just a splitting headache."

"Well, that's a shame. But I had an idea." She explained.

"Really?" Buffy asked, intrigued. "What?"

"Well, as Rodney stated earlier, it's unlikely that the Stargate itself has caused your sudden remembrance, but what if it was the experience itself that triggered the suppressed memories. Perhaps it's only a matter of finding things that will jog your memory. I mean, it couldn't hurt, right?"

"Yeah, but where do I start?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"I don't know. But maybe if you went through the Gate again you might have a little more luck." Weir suggested.

Buffy's face blanched. "Back through the Gate?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Back to where I came from?"

"No, of course not. I mean to another planet. Major Sheppard and his team are scheduled for another mission in half an hour; I think you should go along. The planet is supposed to be inhabited by peaceful traders and it shouldn't take very long." Elizabeth explained.

"Alright, I mean, that is, if it's not going to be a problem for them." She said, looking around at the team that had gathered around them during their conversation.

"It's not a problem." Sheppard insisted. "I'm sure you won't cramp our style."

"That's very reassuring, thank you." Buffy replied sarcastically.

"Alright then, can you be ready in twenty-five minutes?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Sure."

----

They ended up on a planet that seemed pretty devoid of intelligent life. Teyla had insisted that the village was a few miles away from the Gate, but all Buffy could see was trees.

Suddenly she became very aware of a rustling noise that seemed to have come from a far bush. It was large, and the foliage was thick, but she could definitely tell that there was something there. She couldn't see it so much as sense it. She didn't question this however, as she knew she had to act quickly. She tapped Sheppard on the shoulder, as he was walking directly in front of her, and then stopped dead. Before he spoke he saw the warning look in her eyes and silently motioned for the rest of the group to leave the trail that they had been following. Then the rustling noise started again, and all five were able to hear it this time.

Once concealed in the thick forest, Sheppard motioned for the team to head back, and he too turned to leave. But Buffy didn't follow. He looked at her questioningly, and when she still didn't budge he reached out to grab her arm. But that was when the creature revealed itself and Buffy gave a gasp of surprise. She had never seen a Wraith before, but she had heard many stories, all of which ended badly. She looked at Sheppard to see that he looked nervous, very nervous.

"Come on!" He yelled at her, thinking there was no point to keeping quiet now that the thing had seen them.

She ignored him and headed towards it, meeting it in the middle of the path. It looked at her with curiosity before it struck her across the face. Acting on instinct she composed herself and then proceeded to kick it in its stomach. It stumbled backwards but did not fall and came at her with a great deal of force. To her surprise she blocked the blow and dealt one of her own. It staggered once more, and she could tell that it was angry now. It tried to grab her but she dodged its hand and in one solid movement spun and kicked with so much strength that it finally toppled to the ground. She smashed her boot into its chest, hoping to keep it pinned and moved her foot up to its throat. It looked at her with ferocity in its eyes and she didn't hesitate to push down with all her might until she heard a satisfying snap and looked down at it with slight curiosity. It was only after a moment when she looked back to find that Teyla and Ford had come back to see what was happening and that the both of them, along with Sheppard, were staring at her like she had just grown big, bright horns on top ofher forehead.

Having not yet fully comprehended what she had done, she gave a self conscious shrug and asked in a small voice, "What?"

----

Author's Note:

I actually wrote this chapter almost two weeks ago but I didn't get the chance to edit or upload it until now. Last week I was busy with mid terms and this week wasn't much better. It's all just one big headache. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize, I planned on having this posted a lot sooner. Of course, this chapter was a lot harder to write than I anticipated and I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I think this is as good as I can get it, so… Anyway, your feedback helps bunches, as I have said many times before.


	6. Bad Luck

Chapter Six

Bad Luck

* * *

"We gotta get out of here, now!" Buffy yelled after a moment, turning around.

"Yeah, I'm getting that." Sheppard said as he turned to leave, urging the rest of his team to follow.

They knew that there were more Wraith around there somewhere, but they could see none. Only Buffy could sense their presence and she knew that they were far off. Still, they needed to leave that planet as soon as possible.

"This one really veered away from the rest of them." Buffy commented as they made their way, quickly, back to the Stargate.

"How could you possibly know that?" Rodney demanded.

Her face darkened and her eyes hardened. She became contemplative, remaining silent for a few moments. Finally, she spoke.

"I honestly have no idea." She said. "I can just, I don't know, feel it." She sounded unsure herself, and wasn't surprised when she received four very skeptical looks.

"Well, stranger things have happened." Aiden said after a moment, "I guess…"

"Kinda not our top concern right now," John reminded them as he skid to a halt when he reached the DHD.

Without hesitation he dialed, waiting impatiently for a wormhole to establish. It burst to life with a loud splash. He waited, ushering his team and Buffy through before following himself.

On the other side, Sheppard was greeted by the usual hustle and bustle of the numerous personnel, most of them not even giving them a second glance. The ones who did however, shot them irritated glares at the obvious fruitlessness of the mission.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth demanded as she strode into the room, eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. "Why are you back so soon?"

Sheppard gave a one worded response. "Wraith."

Her eyes widened. "But you all seem to be okay."

"There was only one," John explained.

"One? Why only one?" She asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No, not one."

Elizabeth looked at her expectantly.

"Lots." Buffy continued.

"Well, only one that we came across." McKay amended.

"Okay, so what happened?" Weir asked.

"Buffy kicked the crap out of it, that's what happened." Sheppard told her, almost accusing.

"How?"

"That's what I'd like to know." He responded, turning his head to the small, silent figure besides him.

"Don't look at me." She said, obviously uncomfortable by their scrutiny. "I don't know. It was just like instinct took over."

"Heck of an instinct you got there." John told her. "But that doesn't explain why you're so strong."

"Hey," She said, raising a hand for emphasis, "Lost my memory here, I'm as shocked as you are… though, that was pretty cool."

"Well, I think another visit to the infirmary is in order." Elizabeth announced, "And since it's pretty late, you should get some rest and we'll proceed with the debriefing at 0900 tomorrow."

Buffy groaned. "Do I have to?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, "Yes."

"Crap." She muttered, inaudible to almost everyone.

John's eyes narrowed on her as she turned to walk, somberly, to the infirmary. There was something off about her, other than the freakish super strength and abilities she seemed to posses. The way she spoke, the way she acted, her very presence reminded him of the impossible. He shook his head clear of his thought, convincing himself that it was simply a very strange coincidence. She was just a girl, albeit strong, but that could be explained easily enough once she was tested more thoroughly. Yeah, that was it…

* * *

"I didn't do it!" Buffy said defensively, jumping back from the livid scientist who was shooting her a menacing glare.

"What happened?" Rodney demanded as he skidded into the lad, only to find the charred remains of some ancient device whose purpose was a mystery to all that had studied it. There were also blackened smears on the walls and on the faces of many other angered personnel.

"I was just walking by on the way to the infirmary, when BOOM, that thing, whatever it was, exploded." She said, gesturing the twisted and mangled machine in the center of the lab. "I wasn't even in the room!"

"We haven't been able to even turn it on." One of the scientist reminded Rodney. "Not even with major Sheppard's, or anyone else's, ancient gene. But when she walked by the thing just lit up and started chirping."

"Chirping?" McKay asked in disbelief.

"Yes, chirping. And then, as Buffy so eloquently put it, boom." He said, his 'boom' far less enthusiastic than hers.

His once white lab coat was now the same color as the smudged walls and his hair stood up in places, giving a very comical appearance. Or at leas, comical to Buffy. No one else seemed all that amused. The man pushed his askew glasses up his nose and his posture straitened as he waited for her explanation. She looked at him for a moment, her face unreadable. Finally, she too straitened up and her eyes bored into his.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. She recognized the man now as the one she had collided with a few hours earlier.

He paused for a moment, as if in though. "Uh… I must have heard it around somewhere."

She held her gaze for a moment before finally turning her attention back to the machine.

"What was it?" She asked.

"No one could figure that out, though there was some speculation."

"Such as?" Buffy prodded.

"Nothing of real probability."

Before Buffy could reply Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard walked past the lab and stopped dead in their tracks. Both of them doubled back and entered the room, twin looks of surprise on their faces.

"What the hell happened here?" John asked, looking around at the destruction of the lab and the state of its scientists.

"A small explosion, nothing to worry about," Buffy said, hoping to downplay the event, as well as her involvement, "which I had nothing to do with, by the way."

"I'm sure." Sheppard muttered sarcastically, surprised to see the glare that Buffy shot him.

"Anything of importance get ruined?"

"No, nothing of importance," Rodney said scathingly, "But you'll be happy to know that the potted plants were unharmed."

"Well, as long as they're okay…" John shot back.

Rodney glared at him and Elizabeth just shook her head. "You two should probably get started cleaning up this mess." She said, and then turned to Buffy, "And you need to get down to the infirmary before anything else goes wrong."

"Alright, alright," Buffy complied reluctantly.

"Good." Weir said, glad to have her cooperation, but not trusting her completely. "But I'm coming with you."

* * *

"I don't know what to tell you." Carson said as he stared at a monitor with a blank look. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"You sure?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"Yes. I mean, there are a few anomalies, but that's to be expected." His accented voice explained to his unappreciative patient.

"Are there any other tests you can run?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, at least, not in here. I would, however, like to test her physically." He turned to Buffy, "I'm very curious about this amazing strength of yours that I've been hearing about."

"Aren't we all?" She muttered.

"But we should begin tomorrow." He told her, obviously happy that she had been in there for over half an hour and had broken nothing, and he didn't want to press his luck.

She stood up, a look of relief evident on her face as well.

"Great." She said.

She backed away from the bed she had been sitting on, not noticing the tray of medical tools behind her. She bumped them and turned quickly, watching as they hit the floor with a clang, the small tools scattered, bouncing slightly before they stilled. She looked up, guiltily, wondering, not for the first time, why these things kept happening to her. Beckett didn't look angry so much as deflated. He rolled his eyes, thinking that it was too much to ask for that she could leave the infirmary intact.

"Oops," She said, wincing slightly, "Sorry."

* * *

"They say she's bad luck." A scientist whispered into the ear of another.

They were seated in the commissary, watching a lone figure as she sat at a far table.

"You should see the remains of that ancient device she blew up a few hours ago."

"I did! It was completely destroyed."

"I wonder how she did it."

"She, of course, claims she didn't. But I heard that she has a bunch of… supernatural powers." The scientist lowered her voice further. "They say she blew it up because it has the key to finding out who she is. She doesn't want anybody to know."

"I thought she doesn't know who she is." The other said, confused.

"That's what she wants us to think." The female insisted. "If you ask me, that whole 'lost memory' thing is an act. I mean, she can remember her name just fine."

"But, why would she pretend not to know who she is?"

"Maybe she's a spy." She suggested.

"I don't know, it just seems a little… out there."

"This whole situation is 'out there.' Look at how small she is." She pointed out, "How could she possibly take down a wraith?"

"I don't know. But supernatural powers? That's just a little too hard to believe. Maybe her race is just naturally more advanced, physically."

"If they were, it'd probably show on Dr. Beckett's exams."

"Yeah, but I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

"You know, some of the other people around here have nick named her Buffy the Wraith Slayer."

He spit out his drink at that. "What? What kind of a nick name is that?"

"It seems to fit."

"So? Please, she took out one wraith."

"With her bare hands."

His eyes widened. "What? I didn't hear about that. I assumed she used a weapon of some kind. Are you sure?"

"Positive. Heard Major Sheppard and Lt. Ford talking about it earlier. They seemed impressed. Really impressed."

"Were you eavesdropping again?"

She looked slightly abashed "No… not really. They were right next to me!" She defended.

He eyed her doubtfully.

"Anyway, Sheppard seems skeptical about her also."

"Really? Wasn't he the one that brought her here in the first place?"

"Yeah, well, looks like this little discovery of her unnatural abilities has changed his mind, or at least, has caused him to start questioning some stuff."

"Well, she is kind of… strange." He admitted, "But I mean, that's to be expected right? She's an alien."

"Do you see Teyla going around braking machines, devices, and noses?"

"Well, no…"

"Exactly."

"The weirdest thing about Buffy is, she seems so… I don't know, familiar." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. When she ran into me yesterday, I thought I'd recognized her from somewhere."

"And I thought she was crazy." She commented.

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird. It must just be another one of her 'supernatural powers'" He said sarcastically.

"Supernatural or not, that girl's bad luck."

* * *

Major Sheppard knew that he was crossing a line as he entered the room. Searching Buffy's personal quarters without her knowledge was an invasion of privacy and he knew it. Not that he knew what he was looking for. All she had were clothes that had been issued to her by Dr. Weir and what she had arrived in. He wanted to be sure, however, hence the trespassing. He was looking for anything at all, anything… weird.

Since he had met the girl, alarms had been blaring in his mind. There was something about her, something he just couldn't place. He needed to know what. He searched the small drawers, and, as he already knew, they seemed to be filled only with the clothes she had been given. He lifted them up, searching for something that might be hidden underneath. Finally, after lifting the last article of clothing his eyes fell to a tiny object in the corner of the drawer.

It was a silver necklace, resting on a delicate chain. He picked it up, examining it. A cross. A symbol that was very common on Earth, but not necessarily exclusive to it. Odd, but, explainable. Then he looked closer at the chain. It too was silver. He looked at the clasp and saw a flattened portion near it. There was something on it. He held it under the light so that he could make out the tiny writing. It read:

'14 KT

ITALY'

"Huh," He said, his eyes widening in surprise, "That's weird."

* * *

Okay, here's the part where I apologize about my long absence and beg for you for your forgiveness. I know it's been over a month, please forgive me. Please?

And again I must thank everyone who has given me all that encouraging feedback; it's what keeps me going ;)


	7. Confrontation

**_Author's Note_**: Thanks everyone who reviewed. Your support and suggestions mean the world to me. Anyway, there were a few things that I thought I should reply to.

**_Quezacolt:_** Lol, I'll try not to be too mean to her. But as far as the 'ship goes, I had originally planned to have one, but then decided against it. I think I'm just gonna keep this pretty much 'ship free.

**_Posiyn:_** Oops. Silly me. Thanks for pointing that out, I didn't know that. I should really pay more attention. Lol. So, let's just pretend that the necklace, or at least the chain, is white gold, k? Hehe, thanks again.

**_Goddessa39:_** Like I said before, no 'ship for this one. It would just make everything way too complicated, sorry :(

And thanks again to everyone else. You are all awesome! Keep it up :)

* * *

Chapter Seven

Confrontation

* * *

Sheppard sat on his bed, examining the object in his hand for the billionth time that night. He had no idea what to do. Should he tell someone? Of course, that would mean admitting that he had snuck into Buffy's room. But if what he held in his hand wasn't some kind of trick, or extremely unlikely coincidence, then they had to know. 

But did she?

That's what had been bugging him the most. What if she was some kind of spy? What if she had been sent by the Wraith? What if the necklace had been dropped on some planet by someone from Earth and had been found by the Wraith.

She didn't seem like a spy.

Arguments for and against this fact raced through John's head. She seemed so nice, sure a bit klutzy and scary when faced with the threat of having to go to the infirmary, but she didn't seem… evil.

There was something… off, about her none the less. And though he knew he should tell someone immediately about his discovery, he couldn't help but want to keep a close eye on her first. If she was some kind of spy, letting on that he knew about it wouldn't be the best idea.

But what if she wasn't? What if she truly didn't know anything about her past? It was only right that he tell her right away. Or at least inform Elizabeth, she had a right to know. And then he was back to square one.

This was a tough decision. One that he would have to sleep on.

* * *

Early the next morning Atlantis was buzzing with anticipation. Over night the entire city had found out about Buffy and her "super powers". They had also been informed through the always reliable grape vine that she would be tested that morning. Everyone was intrigued, and that was putting it lightly. 

Needless to say, everyone was up early, and they were already packing in the gym, curios as to what kind of strength this new girl truly possessed.

Dr. Beckett shooed them out of the way, forcing them to make enough room for a sparring session. Buffy's agility would be tested first. Strength and endurance testing would come later.

Teyla had volunteered to spar with Buffy, and so the two were now entering the circle which had been formed by both the scientist and military onlookers. Sheppard stood amongst them, a suspicious eye on Buffy at all times as she and Teyla started to circle each other. He looked around him to see that the bets that had been being placed had stopped and a hushed silence fell on the room.

Sheppard was holding the necklace still, having decided to see how the sparring session turned out before he would tell anyone about it. He felt himself tense as the two women hesitantly began to exchange blows. They were slow at first, each trying to get the feel for the other's style of fighting. Gradually they began to move quicker and quicker and as the pace sped up the people around them became more and more excited. Soon shouts and cheers could be heard all around and only Sheppard remained unaffected by everybody else's enthusiasm.

The fight began to slow. It was apparent to everyone that Teyla was beginning to wear out faster than Buffy. She was sweating now, and Buffy still had yet to show signs of exhaustion. As Teyla slowed, Buffy did as well, not wanting to harm her. Not many really expected Teyla to win the match against "Buffy the Wraith Slayer" but they were all surprised as to how fast it had ended. Even Teyla with all her skill and training could not hold up for very long.

Sheppard noted Buffy's consideration. The way she had started to let up as soon as Teyla began to show signs of weariness, had finally convinced him to take a chance and tell someone what he had found.

When the crowd began to thin Sheppard made his way to where Elizabeth had been watching. He glanced at Teyla and Buffy and saw that they were talking together, but he could not hear what they were saying.

"Elizabeth," He said, getting her attention.

She looked at him questioningly.

"There's something I found that you should really know about." He told her. He looked over at Buffy and then turned back to Weir, "Not here though."

She looked confused but followed as he started to walk out of the room. When he was certain that no one could hear he held out the necklace.

"I found this in Buffy's room." He said.

Her expression became upset. "You went through her things?"

"Just look at the necklace." He told her, handing it to her.

Her frown deepened. "It's a cross. Why does she have a cross necklace?"

"That's what I thought. I mean, it's weird, but not entirely unexplainable, right? But then I looked at the chain." He said.

He indicated the small portion that had tiny writing on it. When she saw what it said, she gasped.

"What do you think this means?" She asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it would be one damn big coincidence it this _wasn't _from Earth. And the way she talks, it just seems to fit. But then there's the question of how she got here, and why she is so strong and can fight like that."

Elizabeth kept silent, as baffled as he had been.

Cautiously, he suggested, "Do you think that maybe, she's a spy?"

Before Elizabeth could respond, Buffy and Teyla approached.

"Whatcha got there?" Buffy asked, noting that Weir's hand was clenching something.

Reluctantly holding out her hand, Weir, who knew she had no right to keep the necklace from its owner, opened her hand to reveal the object. Buffy's face darkened as she looked between the two.

"Where did you get this?" She demanded.

Sheppard, knowing there was no way around it, replied, "I found it in your room."

She looked down right furious now. "You went through my room?"

"I had a suspicion." He defended himself, "I'm sorry."

She yanked the necklace from Elizabeth's hands and turned to leave, angrily.

Suddenly, John spoke, "Do you know what that symbol is?"

She stopped in her tracks. Slowly turning around, she looked at him questioningly, but didn't loose the glare. After a moment, she spoke.

"No."

"Well, I do." He said.

Teyla looked at him curiously, but Buffy still held her angry expression. Her eyes meeting his, she shot him a warning look that clearly stated that if he didn't have something important to say, he'd better run.

But he wasn't intimidated.

"Where did you get it?" He asked her, not telling her what he knew about it.

"It was just there, with me, when I was found." She answered. "Why? What do you know?"

"In my culture," He began, "It's a religious symbol."

"But this isn't your culture." She reminded him.

"See, that's where this get's interesting."

"What do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed further.

"That necklace," He said, indicating it with his hand, "It's from Earth."

* * *

Rodney made his way into the mess hall, his empty stomach growling loudly. He was pleased to see that it was entirely deserted. He was probably the only one in the city who hadn't gone to see Teyla and Buffy's match. He had more important things to do, and grabbing breakfast without having to wait in line, was definitely one of them. 

After grabbing a bowl of cereal, he headed to a nearby table. He was disappointed when he saw a large group of people enter the room. 'So much for being alone' he thought. But he was also curious. The sparring session between Teyla and Buffy would have just started, and yet, it looked as if it was already over. The people were all chatting excitedly and he couldn't help but hear the conversation that was going on between two scientists next to him.

"I told you she was good." A female said.

McKay recalled her name to be Johnson or something like that. He had only really spoken to her once. Her voice was slightly accented, but the flag she sported on her jacket was American.

"I know, I didn't entirely believe it until I saw that." A man said.

This one was American as well, but McKay couldn't recall his name. He had never spoken to the man.

"I still can't shake the feeling that I know her from somewhere." The man continued.

"Will you give it a rest, already?" She asked, "There's no way you know her."

"I know, I know," He said, "But it's just…"

He stopped mid sentence. McKay, in his curiosity, turned around to see what was happening. The man wore and expression of surprise on his face and McKay turned back around, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping.

"I know!" The man exclaimed, his voice suddenly excited, though with a hint of confusion. "At my old high school, Hemery High, in L.A., there was this freshmen that burnt down the gym."

"So?" The woman asked, clearly not following.

"Well, I never met her, but I remember seeing her picture and reading about it in the school newspaper." The man continued. "It was her."

"You've got to be mistaken." The female said, clearly disbelieving.

"No, no I'm not. The name, I knew it sounded familiar. Her name was Buffy." He said.

McKay dropped his spoon in surprise; it clattered on the floor, causing the two scientists to turn their heads to look at him.

Rodney looked slightly embarrassed, "Sorry."

Quickly, before they could say anything, he got up and left the room in search of someone that could tell him what the hell was going on.

* * *

Ah, the mystery of the scientist guy is solved. Stay tuned to see Buffy's reaction to what Sheppard told her. 


	8. Realizations and Contemplations

**Author's Note:** Hey look, a new chapter! Wonders if anybody is still reading I didn't forget you guys, yay! I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update. These last couple of months have been so stressful. Testing and all that, it wasn't fun. Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short, I just wanted to get something posted after all that time.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Contemplations and Realizations**

* * *

Buffy stared, stunned, at the man in front of her. If what he had just said was true, then it might be possible for her to find out about her past. This was too good to be true. The possibility of actually being with her own people at that very moment meant more to her than she thought it would. But how? She supposed that she must of come from somewhere, and yet, the 'how' portion of the puzzle wasn't something she had often considered. She knew she was an outsider that entire time, but she didn't know from where. The fact that she had no memories was what worried her the most. How she got there seemed less important. But if what they said was true then all those questions could be answered. There was just one thing that was bothering her…

"I thought that was impossible." She said.

"We thought it was. You didn't come here by Stargate, we're the first people in a very long time to come here by Gate. And unless you were abducted by some superior alien race and dumped in this galaxy…" John stopped.

Elizabeth gave him a questioning look. "You don't think?"

"Well, it makes sense." He started, "I mean, it's at least possible that she was abducted, somehow lost her memory, and then transported to that planet."

Elizabeth thought it over. "I guess…" It did explain a lot of things, but… who?

Elazabeth knew that the Asgard visited earth now and then to study their progress, but why would they just abduct someone and drop her off on another planet? It didn't make sense. But then she thought about Buffy's uniqueness.

"What about my abilities?" Buffy asked, apparently thinking along the same lines. "From the way everyone is carrying on, I doubt they're the norm over there."

"Result of the abduction?" John ventured, "Maybe you were experimented on."

Buffy shuttered. "Now there's a happy thought."

Teyla, who had remained silent, opened her mouth to speak. But before the words could make it out, Rodney came running towards then. By the time he reached them he was breathing heavily and looked pained.

"There you guys are." He panted. "I've been looking all over for you."

His heart rate calmed and he straitened up a bit. He saw the silver object dangling from Buffy's hand and snatched it from her.

"Hey!" She protested.

McKay ignored her, his curiosity swallowing up his manners. He examined the necklace and finally saw what had sparked their current conversation before he interrupted.

"So it's true!" He said finally. When he received quizzical looks from all of them he explained, "I heard a couple of scientists talking, one of them said he recognized Buffy. I thought he was crazy so I came here to find out what was going on."

He looked back at the necklace and realized that he knew the scientist wasn't crazy but also that there were a whole lot more questions to be answered. "What is going on…?"

"Well, we've decided that we think she was abducted." John supplied.

McKay handed the necklace back to its owner before speaking. "It makes sense, more than anything else, anyway." He admitted.

Buffy was still staring at Rodney.

"What?" He asked.

"Who said they recognized me?"

"I don't know his name." He said.

She looked intently at him. "Take me to him."

In only a few minutes she had found out she had a home, had a theory as to how and why she had left, or apparently, been forced to leave it, and now she was about to meet someone who could quite possibly tell her who she was. Things were definitely looking up. Unfortunately, by the time they had reached the commissary the man was gone, and no one could tell them where he had gone. 'Just my luck,' Buffy thought, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. They knew that they could page him somehow, but after forcing Rodney to explain exactly what he had heard, it seemed like the man probably didn't know too much anyway.

So, she was left to figure out what to do next. She still has so many questions. Elizabeth had assured her that if they ever found a way back, she would be aloud to go along with them, of course. But for now, she was stuck here. And, it wasn't as if she minded the people, though she was still a little ticked off at John, but all that she could remember was some sense of not belonging, and as much as she hated to admit it, that feeling still hadn't gone away, even amongst her own people. This city was magnificent, but it wasn't hers.

She was wandering around the city's halls, hoping that nobody would bug her, and, to her luck, nobody had. She was examining the necklace again, as if willing it to help her remember, if only just to know how she had gotten it. It was then, as she turned a corner, that she suddenly felt as if someone's lips were on hers. And, with the sensation of diving into a swimming pool, she was suddenly thrown into a memory.

_She was kissing him. He was kissing her. She knew that they weren't supposed to be. But she was a 16 year old girl and he was gorgeous, did anyone expect anything less? Though, she had to admit, there were better places to do it than in the middle of the Bronze where everyone could see. But she knew that this couldn't happen again, too much was at stake. They were too different. And yes, he had saved her ass on occasion, and her his. She knew that it just plain and simply could not happen. So why was she suddenly planning their future? She told herself it was just a simple school girl reflex, but she didn't want to believe herself. _

_They pulled away. And though she pretended not to, she could see the effect of their kiss. It was plain as day on his chest. The mark of a cross, where her necklace had burnt him. And that right there, she told herself as she walked away, was why they couldn't be together. _

Buffy's eyes widened in shock. It was one thing to be told, but to see that she had had a home. That she had belonged somewhere, it was overwhelming. She had been in love, and judging by all her worries, she had had responsibility as well. This was all so much to take, and yet, it also seemed like there was hope.

For what? She asked herself. To remember what she had, and know that she might never get it back? That didn't seem any more appealing than being kept in the dark for all that time. Maybe she didn't like it where she was? What if she had chosen this? But, she couldn't imagine why she would have, and she had the strange sensation that someone had been messing with her life. And another that told her that this wasn't the first time.

She resisted the urge to slap her own head, to get it to cooperate and tell her what she was missing. The answer was in there somewhere, but it seemed to be just beyond her reach.

This was just too frustrating, she thought as she marched into her room and collapsed onto her bed.

* * *

It was the next day when Teyla came to Buffy's room, a serious look on her face. 

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked her.

"I have been thinking over the past few days, and I remembered an old legend that I heard once." She explained.

"Okay…" Buffy said, not understanding where she was going with this.

"I have heard many legends since I was a child, but I remembered this one and was suddenly reminded of you."

"Me?" Buffy asked, curious as to where she was going with this.

"Yes. The legends tells of an ancient temple where the 'lost' go to seek answers." She told her.

"But that could mean anything." Buffy told her.

"Yes, it was very vague, that is why I did not even think about it until recently."

Buffy nodded, but she had no other ideas, and at this point she was getting desperate.

"What's the address?" Buffy asked.


End file.
